


The Anniversary

by The_Grey_Lady



Category: Good Witch (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grey_Lady/pseuds/The_Grey_Lady
Summary: Takes place during Season 6, Episode 1, "The Anniversary."  I love this episode a lot, and I just wanted to add a little more of them to it… more talking, more flirting, more of them just enjoying each other and being together.
Relationships: Cassie Nightingale/Sam Radford
Kudos: 7





	The Anniversary

Cassie woke up on their one-year wedding anniversary and quietly climbed out of bed, careful not to wake Sam. As she got ready for the day, she kept stealing glances over at her sleeping husband, and thought about how it was exactly a year ago when that bed shifted from being _her_ bed to _their_ bed. She couldn't remember what it was like not having him sleeping beside her every night.

She went downstairs and started preparing breakfast, during which she made a quick visit to the library to retrieve his tie that she sensed he'd be looking for. She placed it next to his pager on the counter.

When she heard him coming down the stairs, she walked over to greet him. She still felt those excited butterflies in her stomach when he was near. Being around him brought her a happiness that compared to nothing else.

They sat at the table and she gave him his anniversary present, and his reaction was exactly what she'd hoped for. They ate breakfast together, something they rarely had time to do in the mornings, and it was the perfect way to start their anniversary.

When they had finished eating, he helped her clear the table, and soon after, Martha stopped by with the music box to reveal a secret she'd discovered about it.

By the time Martha had left, it was time for Sam to head to the hospital, and Cassie to her shop. They walked out to the driveway together, and Sam walked her to her car.

Cassie hugged him goodbye. "I love you."

Sam hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he replied, and then pulled back to look at her. "I wish we didn't have so much going on today and could just spend the day together."

"Me, too," Cassie said. "I think next year we should make plans to do that. Maybe even take a trip somewhere."

Sam smiled at her. "I was thinking the same thing."

"Great minds."

They shared a tender kiss, and when their lips parted, Sam leaned his forehead against hers. "I have to go," he said reluctantly.

"I'll see you in a few hours," Cassie said. They were going to meet back at home around lunchtime to make pasta for their anniversary dinner.

"Right… for Pasta Making 101," Sam replied with a smile, and then he kissed her cheek. "Bye."

Cassie smiled. "Bye."

…

There were a lot of thoughts going through Sam's head as he drove to the hospital that morning.

Cassie had given him an amazingly thoughtful anniversary gift, and now he wasn't sure that his gift lived up to it. He'd picked out a beautiful bracelet that he knew she'd love and appreciate, but he felt like he needed more.

After spending some time at the hospital, Sam stopped by the jewelry store to see what else he could get for her, but he was at a loss for ideas.

He was celebrating the one-year anniversary of being married to the love of his life. He wanted to make it memorable and special, and he only had a few hours to figure out how to do that.

He thought about what Cassie had told him at breakfast... that being together was all she needed. Sam knew that she meant that. Some people say that and then hope for their partner to get them a gift anyway. That wasn't Cassie. She genuinely appreciated time spent together and placed the utmost importance on that above all else. So he wanted to try to come up with something more sentimental than just an expensive gift.

When he arrived home for their lunchtime pasta-making session, he found Cassie in the kitchen getting everything set up at the island. He smiled and greeted her with a playful, "Honey, I'm home."

Cassie smiled over at him. "And just in time." He walked over and kissed her, and then she nodded toward the sink. "Wash your hands, I've got everything ready to go."

Sam put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. "Okay, but can I tell you something first?"

"You can," she confirmed, and she rested her hands on his arms. "What's up?"

Sam leaned in and kissed the side of her neck, and Cassie smiled, tilting her head to give him better access. "We have pasta to make," she reminded him, but she wasn't exactly disappointed by the actions delaying their kitchen tasks.

"I know," he muttered against her neck. "But this tastes better than pasta."

Cassie smiled and didn't protest as he continued for a few moments on her neck.

When he finally pulled back, he nodded toward the staircase. "You know, if we have some time after making pasta, how about we head upstairs and…" He didn't finish his thought… his voice trailed off when he noticed the reaction on her face. Her nose was wrinkled and she looked apologetic. "Bad idea?" he asked.

Cassie quickly shook her head, and squeezed his hand affectionately. "No, it's not a bad idea… I would love that." She looked pensively to the side like she was one to do when she was sensing something, and then finished with, "But I don't think we're going to be alone for much longer."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "No?"

Cassie shook her head again. "Sorry."

Sam knew she was usually spot on about those things, so he gently squeezed her waist with his hands and said, "Okay, we'll just save that energy for tonight."

Cassie smiled. "It's a date."

They washed their hands and started on the pasta, playfully bantering and teasing each other during the process. It wasn't surprising to him that her senses were right about their alone time coming to an end, but Sam _was_ surprised when it was Nick who showed up.

It was a later conversation with his son about gifts that led to Sam realizing how to make his evening with Cassie more special. She had gone back to her shop, giving Sam some time to drive to the lake house and set things up before they arrived together later than night.

...

As he'd hoped, she loved the way he recreated the first time they met. It had been years, but they both easily recalled their exact words from that night like it was yesterday.

They had a romantic dinner on the couch as they reminisced about their wedding day. They talked about the food and the flowers and the guests and how beautiful everything was.

"I still can't believe that you found the Forever Tree," Cassie said to him, shaking her head slightly. "That was amazing."

"I will never forget the look on your face," Sam replied, smiling. "I love that I was able to surprise Cassie Nightingale."

"You did that day, and you've done it many times since then, including tonight," Cassie said, and she tilted her head a little as she assured him, "Trust me, Sam, you surprise me more than you think."

"Good, because I'll never stop trying," he said, and then with a playful wink, he added, "I'm relentless that way."

Cassie smiled. "Yes, you are. I love that about you." She took a sip of her wine, and then smiled over at him. "Our first dance was beautiful."

Sam nodded in agreement. "It was perfect." He smiled as he replayed it in his mind. "I loved just getting to hold my beautiful wife in my arms and block the world out for a few moments. I felt like we were up on a cloud away from everything else."

Cassie smiled at that description. "It did feel like that," she agreed, and then she thought for a moment before adding, "I remember during that dance thinking about how safe and protected and loved I felt with your arms wrapped around me." She reached over and ran her hand down his arm. "And I still do."

Sam smiled. "Good. That's exactly what I want my arms to convey."

Cassie smiled. "To everyone or just me?" she teased.

"They convey to everyone that these arms are _only_ for you," he clarified.

Cassie gave him an impressed nod. "Good answer." She ate another forkful of food and swallowed it down, then washed the bite down with some wine. She glanced over at him with a smirk. "So, do you remember our wedding night?"

Sam was in mid-chew and he coughed a little. He swallowed his food and then wiped his lips with his napkin before replying, "Is that a serious question?"

"It is," Cassie replied, smiling at his response.

"Uh, yes, I remember it," Sam confirmed as if the answer should have been obvious. "I committed every single second of it to memory."

Cassie raised an eyebrow with surprise. "Really? You found it that memorable, huh?" She shrugged a little. "I mean, I guess it was fine."

Sam's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened, a reaction that made her laugh. He knew she was just teasing him, but it still caught him off guard.

Cassie smiled as she rubbed his leg. "Hon, I'm kidding," she assured him. "It was an amazing night and I remember every second of it… trust me."

Sam was smiling as he shook his head in disbelief. "My wife has turned into quite a jokester."

"That's because your wife _married_ a jokester," Cassie replied, smiling at him. She leaned in so her lips were close to his. "I bet tonight will be just as memorable," she said softly.

"I'll make sure of it," Sam muttered before pressing his lips to hers.

...

After dinner, Sam gave her the bracelet he'd bought, and she loved it. After considering earlier that day not giving it to her, he decided that whether or not he thought it was _enough_ , it was still something she would like and he wanted her to have it.

They chatted for a bit, and after hinting that there was another surprise, they shared a few bites of the top tier of their wedding cake that had been sitting in their freezer for a year.

Afterwards, Sam took Cassie outside and surprised her with paper lanterns that they released into the night sky. They stayed outside by the lake for a few minutes watching the lanterns float away before heading back inside.

They walked over to the couch, and Cassie took off her shoes before sitting down. Sam sat down beside her and poured them each some more wine, and then asked, "You ready for the letters?"

"I am," Cassie replied with a nod.

They'd written letters to each other before their wedding, to be opened on their first anniversary. The letters had been stored together in a drawer in their bedroom for the past year.

Sam grabbed them from the coffee table where he'd placed them earlier, and handed one to her. "For you."

Cassie smiled as she took it. "Thank you." She looked down at the envelope, her name neatly written in his handwriting, and she ran her thumb across it. She looked over at him. "Do you remember what you wrote?"

"I think the overall theme was pretty much about how I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I'm pretty sure that was my theme, too. And probably a little mushy," she warned him.

Sam playfully frowned. "Really? I thought you were gonna go for a more comedic letter, and I didn't want to copy, so I decided to go romantic." He lightly slapped his knee with faux disappointment. "Man, I could've gone the funny route."

Cassie smiled. "Well, as much as I love your sense of humor, I'm glad you opted for romantic." She leaned in to kiss him, and then pulled back from his lips slowly. "Shall we?"

"Let's do it."

They each opened their envelopes and the room was quiet for a couple of minutes while they read their letters.

Among other things, Cassie read about Sam's excitement about meeting his soulmate and finally getting to truly experience being in love. Sam read about the joy Cassie felt each day thinking about their life together and all the memories they would make. They both similarly wrote about how they couldn't imagine their lives without the other, and about how incredibly lucky and loved they felt.

Cassie finished her letter and looked over at him, her eyes slightly teary. "Sam, this is really beautiful, thank you."

"Yours, too," he replied sincerely, and reached over to squeeze her hand. "I love it, and _you_."

Cassie leaned over to kiss him, and then she turned her body on the couch to face him, crisscrossing her legs in front of her.

Cassie glanced down at the letter in her hands and read part of it aloud. _"Being with you has brought me to a level of happiness I didn't know was possible, and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you make me."_ She lifted her gaze to look at him with a smile. "You make me happier than I've ever been, Sam… without even trying," she told him. "Your _existence_ makes me happy."

Sam smiled at that, and reached over to comb his fingers through her hair. "I will _never_ take you for granted, Cassie," he told her. "I know how lucky I am to have you, and I'll always make sure you know how important you are to me."

"I know that," she replied softly with a nod of her head. "And I'll do the same."

Sam slid his hand to the back of her head and gently pulled her closer for a kiss. She hummed softly as she deepened it, and slid her hands up his arms to his shoulders. When he pulled back from the kiss, he saw a growing passion in her brown eyes, a familiar lustfulness.

"You wanna go upstairs?" he asked.

Cassie nodded and ran her hands down from his shoulders to his chest. "I do. You?"

"I do." Sam glanced at their dishes on the coffee table, and then back at her. "Why don't you head up, and I'll take care of this? I'll meet you up there in a few." He knew her routine, and knew she'd want to freshen up first and maybe change her clothes. This would give her a few minutes without making her feel rushed.

Cassie nodded. "Sounds good." She stood up from the couch, and picked up her wine glass. "Taking this with me."

Sam smiled. "I'll bring up a fresh bottle."

Cassie headed upstairs, and Sam cleared off the coffee table and brought everything to the kitchen. He put the leftover cake in the refrigerator, and took some time rinsing their dishes in the sink. He stopped in the downstairs bathroom to freshen up himself, then grabbed his own wine glass and a bottle of wine before heading up the stairs.

As he headed down the hall toward their bedroom, he called, "Rumor has it there is an incredibly beautiful woman up here."

Sam walked into the room and found Cassie waiting for him on the bed. She was sitting up and leaning against the pillows in front of the headboard, wearing significantly less clothing than just a few minutes earlier.

He walked over to get a better look at her. Her black negligee was lacy at her chest and sheer below that, with the bottom hem hitting her at the top of her thighs. He could see her black panties through the sheer fabric, and her long legs were stretched out in front of her, crossed at the ankles.

"The rumor was right," he confirmed with an impressed nod. "You are stunning."

Cassie smiled. "Thank you."

"How do you keep getting more beautiful every day?" he asked her.

Cassie shrugged nonchalantly. "Let's not question it."

Sam smiled. "Sticking with your playbook, I see."

He set the wine glass and bottle on the nightstand. He started taking off his clothes, pulling off his shirt, shoes, jeans, and socks. Cassie shifted her body down on the bed so her head was resting against the pillow.

Sam joined her on the bed. He kneeled over her legs and just stared down at her for a moment, and Cassie felt those butterflies starting to flutter in her stomach. The way he looked at her, the way he _wanted_ her… she couldn't even describe how good it felt.

"This is new," he remarked, referring to the outfit.

Cassie nodded. "Thought you might like it."

"I love it," he told her.

"I'm glad."

Sam took a few moments to savor her body with his eyes, looking at her in ways that made her body quiver. "You're irresistible, you know that?" he said, catching her gaze.

"Hm, I don't know about that… you're resisting me right now," Cassie calmly pointed out with a sly smile.

Sam smiled at her. "Oh, someone wants to be touched, huh?"

Cassie reached for both of his hands and laced her fingers through his. "I _always_ want you to touch me," she replied.

Sam leaned over her body, pressing their entwined hands to the mattress as he kissed her passionately. He parted her lips with his tongue and a tingle rushed through her body as he began caressing her tongue with his.

Cassie hummed softly and squeezed her fingers around his hands, claiming him, not wanting to let him go. She kissed him back with the same hunger that he had, and that mutual passion sent electric shockwaves through both of their bodies.

When their lips finally parted, Sam's face hovered over hers, his eyes staring down into hers with love and desire. After some almost-synchronized panting to catch their breaths, his lips were drawn back to hers, unleashing another round of passionate kissing.

Sam shifted his body to lie beside her, facing her on his side, freeing up a hand to caress her as they kissed. It moved up and down her body as her hand moved to the back of his head, and her fingers began stroking his neck and hair.

They spent a few minutes lying side by side kissing, touching, smiling at each other. It was romantic and sensual as they just took some time to enjoy being together.

It was Cassie who made the first move to change positions. She pushed on his shoulder until he was lying flat on his back, and within seconds, was straddling him with her knees.

They smiled at each other. "Hi," Cassie said softly.

"Hi, there," he replied in the sexiest tone that phrase had ever been uttered.

Cassie traced a finger along his jawline. "You are so handsome."

"Oh, yeah?"

Cassie nodded in confirmation. "It should actually be a crime to be this handsomely gorgeous."

Sam chuckled and slipped his hands underneath her negligee to caress her stomach. "Trust me, _you're_ the one committing the crime of being too gorgeous."

Cassie leaned forward until her lips were close to his. "I guess that makes us partners in crime," she said softly.

"Partners in _everything_ ," he muttered in response before kissing her gently.

"Forever," she whispered, and pressed her lips back to his for a longer kiss. His hands slid up the back of her lingerie to caress her back, sending yet another set of tingles down her spine. Every touch tonight, every kiss, every deep look they shared felt extra powerful.

When she pulled back from the kiss, she sat back on her knees over his lap and watched his hands wander. Her thighs, her ass, her stomach, her arms, her neck… he touched her everywhere. He wanted to make sure every single nerve ending in her body was stimulated.

His hands slid to the front of her body and moved upward to seek out her breasts. Cassie hummed softly when he cupped them from below and started squeezing them.

She gripped the bottom hem of the negligee and pulled it up over her head, and then leaned forward a little to give him better access. He squeezed her breasts and his thumbs circled her nipples without touching them… teasing her, building up that anticipation.

He ran his fingers up to her neck, along her shoulders, over her arms, watching as they glided smoothly along her body. "I love how your skin is always so soft."

Cassie smiled at the remark. "Well, I do moisturize regularly," she said with a shrug.

Sam smiled up at her, and then pushed himself up to a seated position. He gripped her waist and pulled her forward on his lap, and Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck as they began kissing.

Sam felt Cassie gently rubbing her bare chest against his, and knew she was trying to get some friction against her nipples. He smiled through the kiss and looked at her. "You're taking matters into your own hands, huh?"

Cassie smiled and shrugged. "Sometimes a girl gets impatient."

Sam ran both of his hands through her hair and down to her shoulders. "Well, I'll take over now, if you don't mind."

Cassie shook her head. "I don't mind."

Sam lowered his head to her chest. His tongue and lips began caressing her nipples with the fervor he knew she needed, and she was moaning with pleasure.

"Oh, Sam," she muttered as she squeezed his hair between her fingers.

He spent a few minutes on her chest, then moved up to her lips and kissed her deeply. As he pulled back from her, he whispered, "Did that satisfy my wife?"

"Mmhmm," she replied with a nod. "Now I'd like to satisfy my husband a little."

Sam frowned. "But what if he's not done with you?"

Cassie lightly patted the side of his face. "Well, he needs to learn to take turns." She moved off of his body to kneel beside him on the bed. She pulled off his boxers, and Sam leaned back against the pillows behind him.

Cassie kneeled between his legs and took a moment to look at her husband lying before her. She was always one to focus on the nonphysical qualities of a person, and Sam had plenty of those. His kindness, compassion, intelligence, thoughtfulness… the list of amazing qualities went on and on.

It was just a bonus that he also had an incredible body. A muscular, strong, toned physique that made her quiver when she looked at it. And she made sure to tell him that often, as he did with her.

"Seriously… this should be a crime," she said again, gesturing to his body.

Sam smirked. "You're a good ego boost, you know that?"

"Ditto," she replied, smiling at him.

Cassie ran her hands over his thighs up to his stomach and chest, and then back down again toward his waist. She took his cock in her hand and leaned down to it, licking along the shaft from bottom to top before taking the tip between her lips.

Sam groaned and closed his eyes for a moment, savoring that initial feel of her warm mouth. There were few things in life that felt better than that, and he considered himself very lucky with how often she gave him that experience.

As she began moving her lips up and down the length of him, Sam opened his eyes so he could watch her work her magic. He played with her hair as her lips, tongue, and hands worked together to send amazing sensations through his body. He was groaning often and constantly telling her how amazing it felt.

Cassie continued for a few minutes, and she would've kept going for much longer if Sam hadn't stopped her. He wanted to get back to satisfying _her,_ so he reached for her shoulders and pulled her up to lie on top of him.

He kissed her deeply and ran his hands down her back, and when he pulled his lips from hers, he said softly, "You are incredible, Cassie."

"So are you," she replied in the same soft, loving tone. "Truly."

Sam kissed her again, and then he guided Cassie to lie on her back beside him. He moved to kneel between her legs, and he shook his head disappointedly. "I can't believe you still have clothes on," he said, referring to the black pair of panties she was still wearing. "How did I miss that?"

Cassie smiled up at him. "I know, I can't believe you haven't taken them off me yet. You're usually much quicker than that."

Sam cocked his head to the side. "Hey. That's not something guys like to hear in bed."

Cassie giggled. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

Sam smiled, then slipped a finger into each side of the waistband, and Cassie bent her legs so he could pull them off more easily. He tossed them aside, and as she straightened her legs back out on either side of him, he ran his hands up to her thighs.

"God, you get more beautiful every day," he told her, shaking his head in disbelief. He thought for a moment and then said, "I said that already, didn't I?"

Cassie nodded. "You did. It must be something you think a lot."

"It is," he confirmed. "Just when I think you cannot possibly get any more beautiful, you wake up the next day and prove me wrong."

Cassie grinned at him. "You really know how to flatter a girl, Dr. Radford."

"You deserve to be flattered."

"What else do I deserve?" Cassie asked with a sexy look in her eyes.

"You're about to find out," he said with a sly smile.

He spread her thighs wider apart, and noticed signs of her wetness. "That's so sexy," he muttered as he traced his finger gently along the center of her folds. He never tired of turning her on, and of seeing with his own eyes how aroused she was.

Cassie's body was throbbing with arousal, she was desperate to be touched, and just the feel of his fingertip against her was driving her crazy. When Sam slid his finger into her opening, she moaned louder than either of them were expecting.

Sam looked at her with slight surprise, but was pleased at her reaction. "Okay, the answer to my question 'do you like that' is clearly _yes_ ," he joked. "I guess me asking if you want more would be rhetorical at this point, huh?"

Cassie smiled. "Mmhmm."

He stroked his finger into her a few times while watching her closely. The sexy looks of pleasure on her face as he finally fulfilled her need to be touched were so arousing, and her moans, even more so.

As soon as his finger moved to her clit, Cassie's hips bucked and she eagerly panted, "Oh, yes, Sam… stay there... please…"

His wife was clearly in need of some release, and he was more than happy to give it to her. He rubbed her clit with his fingers for a few moments, and then replaced his hand with his mouth.

He unleashed his own magic on her, the talent that he wowed her with on a regular basis that she had become addicted to. As his tongue and lips explored every inch of her, his hands reached up to squeeze her breasts.

She closed her eyes and focused on his soft tongue delicately moving against her clit. He was starting off gently, taking the time to gradually build her up. He always took his time... he never rushed through it unless they had time constraints, and even then, would spend every second he could on her pleasure.

He had always made her satisfaction his priority since the first night they spent together. She tried not to compare him to others, but she admittedly recognized that he was the most generous lover she'd ever been with, and gave her explosive results like no other had before.

He worked her up and let her cool down and worked her up again. He used his fingers, he caressed her body, he licked and sucked until his jaw hurt, and still kept going. He didn't want to stop; he didn't want those beautiful noises of hers to end.

And noisy, she was, in the best way possible. There was a constant stream of moans and whimpers and her breathlessly muttering his name. Her positive reactions were the best encouragement, and they weren't just verbal… her body was writhing from the constant flow of stimulation.

She'd occasionally buck her hips or arch her back up off the bed. She kept adjusting her legs into different positions… for a while she had them hooked over his shoulders, with her feet resting against his back. Sometimes she'd reach for his head to stroke his hair, other times her fingers tightly squeezed the blanket they were lying on.

Cassie was in a hazy fog of desire and arousal. There was not a single thought in her mind except Sam and the incredible sensations rushing through her body. She could tell when he was in the home stretch by the quicker pace of his tongue, and knew he was finally going to let her explode.

When her climax started to wash over her, her entire body started trembling wildly. "Oh, my God, Sam," she moaned as her eyes clenched shut and her toes curled. It felt like her body floated off the bed for a few moments, and then slowly settled back down as the electric waves of pleasure subsided.

Sam moved up on the bed until their faces were aligned and his eyes were staring down into hers. "Happy Anniversary," he said to her.

Cassie smiled up at him. "That was _amazing_."

"I'm glad you liked it." He shifted his body slightly to guide his cock to her opening, and he slid his length into her.

Cassie let out a long sigh as he filled her, and then hummed contently. "Mmm. There's something else I like."

Sam leaned down to kiss her, and then looked into her eyes. "Cassie." That's all he said... just her name. Softly and lovingly, in a way that spoke volumes, in a way that made her heart race.

Sam started slowly moving his body against hers, kissing her with a fiery passion that was in contrast to his gentle motions. Cassie kissed him back eagerly, exploring his mouth with her tongue until they couldn't bear the lack of oxygen.

He pulled back from her, and as they both panted slightly, their gazes were locked as he continued thrusting into her. "God, that feels good," Sam said.

Cassie nodded in agreement. "Better than good."

"I never knew it could be like this," he mused as his motions continued.

Cassie ran her hands over his arms. "Like what?"

Sam shrugged. "It just feels so much more incredible when you're with who you're meant to be with, you know?"

Cassie smiled up at him and nodded lightly. "Yeah, I know… emotional connection plays a big part in physical connection." She ran her hand softly over his hair and down to his face, adding, "I love when you get sentimental in the middle of making love."

"You love _any time_ I get sentimental," he corrected her with a smirk.

Cassie acquiesced with a nod. "True. But especially now."

"Yeah, well, you tend to bring that side out in me," Sam told her, and then leaned down to kiss her.

When he pulled back, he started increasing the pace and strength of his thrusts, and Cassie moaned louder at the new jolts of arousal that were rushing through her body. "Oh, my God." Her eyes fell closed and she exhaled some shallow breaths. She could already feel the rumblings inside of her of another orgasm.

When she opened her eyes, she moved her hand between their bodies and started gently circling her fingers against her clit. Sam glanced down at her hand and then back at her face, and before he could even say anything, she calmly said, "I can do it." She knew he wanted to do it for her, to be the one to make her come again.

" _I_ should be doing that," he pointed out. "I should be taking care of your every need on our anniversary."

"Why? It's _your_ anniversary, too," Cassie countered. "Consider this _me_ giving _you_ another anniversary present. You do like watching me do this, after all."

"I do, but I don't really have the best view right now," Sam said.

Cassie shrugged nonchalantly as a small smile appeared on her lips. "Well, if you don't like the view, find a different window."

Sam smirked. "I think I will." He pulled out of her, and pushed himself up so he was on his knees between her legs instead of lying over her. "Much better."

Cassie smiled up at him. "Good."

Sam gripped her thighs as he slid his cock back into her, and Cassie's moans resumed as his thrusts did. Sam kept an eye on her fingers moving against her clit, a pace she was purposefully using to ensure they finished at the same time.

When he started thrusting a little harder, her fingers picked up speed, too. "Oh, that's good," she muttered in between her moans. "Oh, God, Sam."

"I'm close, Cassie," he told her.

"I know you are," she replied with a twinkle in her eye.

Sam smiled and shook his head slightly. "Of course you do," he replied with a playful eyeroll.

His hard thrusts continued and her fingers moved rapidly against her clit until their climaxes crashed into each other in an explosive ending. Cassie's muscles tightly clenched around him as he released inside of her, sending them both into a blissful daze of pleasure.

Sam stared down at her as he caressed her legs, satisfied by the look of contentment on her face. "And I'll say it again… I never knew it could be like this."

Cassie grinned up at him and beckoned him toward her. "Come here."

Sam leaned down toward her, and her hands caressed his chest and shoulders as they kissed. He lay beside her on the bed on his back, and within seconds, she was lying on top of him.

Cassie ran her fingers softly against his cheek as she looked into his eyes. "Today was absolutely perfect... thank you," she said appreciatively. 

"Thank _you_ ," he replied. "We both made it perfect." His arms wrapped around her, and he dragged his fingertips up and down her back. "I like being naked with you," he whispered.

Cassie smiled. "Same here."

"Then again, I like doing anything with you," he added. "Anything in the world is exciting when you're there, too."

Cassie thought for a moment and then asked, "Laundry?"

"Yup."

"Loading the dishwasher?"

"Sign me up."

"Shopping for organic food?"

Sam raised as eyebrow. "Oh, don't get me started on how much I love watching you pick out fruits and vegetables."

Cassie grinned and shook her head with an adoringly amused look that she only got with him. "I love you."

Sam smiled and kissed her before replying, "I love you."

…


End file.
